transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reactivating the Energon Bridge
Reactivating the Energon Bridge is the forth level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "Megatron Leads His Dark Army Deep Within Cybertron To Find Geosynchronous Energon Bridge" —War for Cybertron:Decepticons You should Play as A heavy and light bot so you can get the Data Disk for Onslaught. Beginning= Location: Geosynchronous Energon Bridge Causeway Skywarp: Starscream Has Managed To Decipher Some Of The Ancient Data Files. He Claims There's A Geosynchronous Space Bridge... Hidden Deep In The Planet's Core. Megatron: You Verified This Information? Skywarp: Yes, Megatron. The Ancients Channeled Power Directly To Trypticon Station. If We Can Restore That Link... We'll Have All The Power We Need To Manufacture The Dark Energon. Megatron: Then It Would Seem You Have Proven Yourself Valuable After All, Starscream. Starscream: I Assure You, Megatron, That Despite Our Differences... I Live To Serve The Decepticon Cause. Megatron: Then You should Have Your Chance. Locate The Space Bridge And Determine How We Can Regenerate... This Connection To Trypticon. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= Go straight, then left. You should see a button. Get as close as you can the hit it. It unlocked the door behide you. In that room, is an Data Disk and a Ground Crawler. Exit the room, then go right though the door. Stop your enemies and hit the button. Going thought the door you just opened you see an attacking Laser Guard. Go thought the door that Laser Guard was guarding is a obstacle course with lots of dark energon. (Fall and you are dead) Jump left then up till you get to the area where light bot can drive under it. (If you don't have a light bot, jump right then up till you can get to the energon cube. Jump right then straight across. Turn left twice straight then jump twice till you get to the hive.) If you have a light bot you should be on the other side of the drive under. Turn right, jump thrice, go straight, turn left twice, Jump straight three times then turn right you should be looking at the hive. Ok so with or without a light bot, go straight then turn right jump once then hit the button, jump again. You should be at the door. The last button is near the energon cube. Hit the button the enter the unlocked door. End Part One. |-|Part Two= You should already know that there are two ways in: First stop the attacking Hive and swarms. Then, the Laser Guard. Next the To Autobot Melee Specialist then final the Ground Crawler. Is you go to the first door, you'll turn right to go up. If you fall in to the red glowing thing you will die. Jump the boxes thrice you turn around and should see an Data Disk. in order to get the disk to must have an Air Bot. After jumping to the top or transforming to an flying bot you reach the top to battle a flying robot, so you can enter. End Part Two. You go to your left. You should see a Grenade Turret and an Autobot Melee Specialist. The best way the de-arm a Grenade Turret is to transform and blast it while in vehicle mode. (Prevent you from flying and falling) You in enter what looks like a ship. Go right after you enter. After you exit, go left. You'll end out in a large room with Laser Guards. To open the door, you will have to destroy the generators. Once the door opens, an Artillery Specialist will come out. Enter the door. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= Exit the door to turn left to stop Artillery Specialist from killing you. After you kill the attacking Autobot, from the door turn left. The right you will see your first Shield Tank. Continue to go straight, When you see the first small vehicle drive under, go under it. To your left, is an energon cube. To your right, is a wall, were heavy bot can destroy by driving into them. There is the Data Disk to unlock Onslaught. Then find the two buttons that open the door. Then enter the door. You are now looking at two Laser Guards. After you have Destroyed that. There are three ways for you to choose to go straight, left, and right. If you go straight, you will have to be an air bot in vehicle mode and fly straight through. To go Right you are a heavy bot and you can drive thought the wall. you will be in a room with two Laser Guards and a Artillery Specialist. After you dealt with them you can drive thought the wall. To go left, you are a light bot who and transform and drive under the wall. You will have to fight two Ground Crawlers and a Laser Guard. Then drive out the other side. On the other side, is a Turret and a Shield Tank. Destroy the generators and the hit the button to open the door. Then walk in, now you'll find yourself in a large room with four Turrets and a Swarm and a Shield Tank after you kill them the door opens. Be prepared to be ambushed by two Artillery Specialists. Hit the button the open the door and walk in. End of Mission. |-|End= Soundwave: Core Has Been Reached, Megatron. Megatron: Excellent. How long Before You've Restored the link To Trypticon? Soundwave: Decepticon Presence Has Activated Latent Cybertron Defenses. Recalculation Approach Options. Megatron: Why Were You Not Prepared For This Eventuality? Starscream: There Was No Way Someone Who Hasn't Studied The Ancient Files...Could Have Been, Mighty Megatron. Megatron: Does This Mean You Think You Can Find A Way Inside? Starscream: If One Exists, I will Find It. Megatron: Very Well. Soundwave, See To It That Starscream Has Everything He Needs To Succeed...And No One To Blame But Himself If He Fails. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Testing the Experiment Mission Notes *This level Has The Data Disk for Onslaught in Part Three. *This Unlock the Bonus Mission 2. Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)